thesuperherocat1900fandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Begins First Finale Aftermath
(Stop) THIS AFTERMATH WILL NOW START (Stop) 6:30 Ryantprewitt LOL 6:30 Superdawnfan (chris) Perry can you do the final aftermath of this season 6:31 Shovel Night (Perry) Yeah sure. Sup, fuckers? It's Perry. Today we have a lot of people to get to so let's get to it really quick. (Perry) And we have a grand finale so stick around. But for starters let's get into the first interview. Fourth place winner. Insane motherfucker. Probably had a crush on Leonard's girlfriend. Shawn. (Shawn) *sits in front of him* Hello everyone. (Perry) Shut the fuck up I'm talking. (Shawn) Ok geez... 6:36 Superdawnfan (Tyler) HURRY UP Welcome to the TheSuperHeroCat1900 Wikia chat 6:36 Shovel Night (Perry) First up. We're gonna add something pretty cool. Not really that's just what the script says. We're gonna have the peanut gallery ask questions if they have any. (Perry) Also, Tyler, If you don't want to get fucking killed I suggest you shut the hell up (Perry) SO. Any takers? 6:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) You know that our audience is expanding its target audience by 15% per year? Over 16% of our viewers are below the age of seventeen, and thus can't listen to your profanity! Gosh! ^Wow. Nice look, Harold. 6:39 Ryantprewitt O_O. I really need to fix my chat. 6:39 Shovel Night (Perry) Motherfucker wait until you survive twenty fucking years in prison and see if you give a shit. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 6:41 Superdawnfan (leonard) why're you so close to sammy and are you in a relationship bf gf with izzy? 6:42 Shovel Night (Shawn) I'm not in a relationship at all... Me and Izzy were just friends... ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 6:44 Ryantprewitt I have editing the emoticons The right Brick and the Right Harold should pop up now. 6:44 Shovel Night (Perry) Would you like to respond, Leonard? Shovel Night has left the chat. Shovel Night has joined the chat. 6:45 Superdawnfan (leonard) well yes 6:45 Shovel Night (Perry) THEN FUCKING DO IT!! 6:45 Ryantprewitt (Harold) (brick) 6:46 Superdawnfan (leonard) Izzy constantly hinted and even had a clear crush on you why did you leavee everyone guessing all season it became the most shipped couple in twodays just beat Scott and sammy ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 6:46 Superdawnfan (leonard) and secondly you were a bit too nice to sammy I'm not mean or a jealous freak (leonard) but you constantly treated sammy too nice please know your boundaries 6:47 Shovel Night (Shawn) I never called you that... And I was just talking to the only friend I had at the time... ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 6:48 Superdawnfan (leonard) I'm not big not strong don't have a good chance of picking a fight but understand it's easy to get jealous and you treated her greatly even when izzy was there ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 6:49 Superdawnfan (leonard) and I know you didn't never accused you was just saying for the people who don't understand 6:50 Shovel Night (Shawn) Well I don't have a crush on her so don't worry. (Perry) I call bullshit. (Shawn) Shut up, Perry (Stop) BRB DINNER (Stop) 6:50 Superdawnfan k lol \ ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 6:53 Ryantprewitt I'll be right back too. I need to use the restroom. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 6:58 Superdawnfan lol they're budy at the time with dinner and restrooms they coulda jsut said brb lol ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 7:06 Superdawnfan lol shovel will be back in probs 10 shovel will be back in probs 10 7:12 Shovel Night bhfoewbfq I did an back 7:14 Superdawnfan lol 7:15 Shovel Night (Stop) CONTINUE (Stop) 7:16 Ryantprewitt Here 7:17 Shovel Night (Perry) Anyone else have a question for Shawn? 7:17 Superdawnfan (tyler) Did you know izzy had a crush on you? 7:18 Ryantprewitt (Izzy) Um. Tee hee. 7:18 Shovel Night (Shawn) NNnnnnnnope. Didn't know and don't care. We're still friends. I'll give her a chance as in get to know her more but until then just friends 7:20 Superdawnfan (tyler) did you know izzy made it into a huge mystery and you're the most shipped couple well kinda you seem tied with Scommy 7:21 Shovel Night (Shawn) What do you mean mystery? Also no I did not know we were the most shipped couple. 7:23 Superdawnfan testing 7:23 Shovel Night Hi 7:23 Superdawnfan (tyler) She kept hinting you two were together but wanted to keep it "A surprise" in her words 7:24 Shovel Night (Shawn) I'm not good with noticing flirting... (Perry) Anyone else? No? Good! Moving on! (Perry) Shawn; who was your least favorite person in the game? (Shawn) Uh... Amy probably... Or Ryan... I don't know... One of the two. (Shawn) Leonard is up there, too. (Perry) Who was your favorite person? (Shawn) Tie between Izzy and Sammy... (Perry) Jesus you're boring 7:29 Superdawnfan (leonard) I take offense 7:30 Shovel Night (Shawn) I don't care. 7:31 Ryantprewitt (ryancat) :( 7:32 Shovel Night (Perry) Final question; Would you play again? (Shawn) Yes and no. Depends. (Perry) Yeah I'm getting tired of you. Fuck off. (Shawn) *sits in the peanut gallery* (Perry) Our next guest. She's like Buddha but female and not obese. She also got Shawn kicked out. Please welcome Dawn. 7:35 Superdawnfan (DAWN) Hi everyone (dawn) perry cute one begin 7:35 Shovel Night (PErry) What? (Perry) Um... Anyways. Anyone in the peanut gallery have a question for her? 7:36 Superdawnfan (Dawn) what'd I say? 7:36 Shovel Night (Perry) Nevermind 7:36 Ryantprewitt (ryancat) *is worried that the Chairman or Demon Ryan might interfere* 7:37 Shovel Night (Perry) But yeah. QUESTIONS PLEASE 7:38 Superdawnfan (Tyler) WHY'D YOU ELIMINATE YOURSELF LIKE AN IDIOT INSTEAD OF LETTING SAMMY AND JO BATTLE IT OUT IN THEIR TIE 7:38 Shovel Night (Perry) Jesus you are just full of questions. 7:39 Superdawnfan (dawn) um my response to that is I'd have made a bad role model to children disobeyed the universe and didn't want to be the one to inspire kids to do extrme stunts they could get killed by 7:40 Shovel Night (Perry) I call bullshit. If only we had a hatch that dropped bullshit on anyone I called bullshit on. 7:41 Superdawnfan (dawn) no matter what I'd have wanted to go (dawn) but conveniently who I wanted to stay most I tried to add a sacrifice for since it was easier but it failed we'd both have left either way (tyler) This is kind of a question for both of you 7:44 Shovel Night (Perry) I don't like to answer shit 7:44 Superdawnfan (tyler) if ryan and linds weren't here would you two be a couple Nobody else wanted this username has joined the chat. 7:45 Nobody else wanted this username hey fellas sorry im late had a bit of a Fallout New Vegas night 7:45 Superdawnfan (tyler) and by here never meant them I mean 7:45 Shovel Night *insert racist and sexist slurs here* *because I'm too lazy* (Perry) No? What kind of question is that? 7:48 Superdawnfan (dawn) Um I don't think we were meant for each other (tyler) one I know you two have feelings and was hired to do drama for 7:49 Shovel Night (perry) I never had a crush on her at all. 7:49 Superdawnfan (dawn) Idk what you mean (dawn) Um stop with the awkward silence NEXT Nobody else wanted this username has left the chat. 7:55 Shovel Night (Perry) What a suspicious way to evade the question... (Perry) Good thing I don't care. 7:58 Superdawnfan (leonard) How'd you get so far playing nice (dawn) what Do you mean playing nice I'm terrible I disobeyed my own morlas what I knew was wrong to get on a show for a ends justify the means type of thing I'm terrible I also betrayed Jo and I feel so guilty *cries a bit* I'm my own traitor 7:58 Shovel Night (Ryan ask a fucking question with at least one of your characters. Maybe make Ryan suspicious of what just happened or something and ask a question. I mean do something! Jesus Christ! ) 8:02 Ryantprewitt (ryancat) *feels sad for Dawn* 8:02 Shovel Night (............) (You make me want to kill myeslf) 8:02 Superdawnfan (shut up shovel) lol 8:03 Ryantprewitt (ryancat) Dawn..... Don't be sad.... :( The game made you do this. Hopefully they'll forgive you. Your not a traitor. 8:04 Superdawnfan (dawn) I messed with my own morals traitor to myself IDC who forgives me ik people will it's if I forgive myself or not 8:05 Shovel Night (Perry) Okay that's all. (Perry) For the peanut gallery at least 8:06 Superdawnfan (dawn) now any fan questions? 8:07 Shovel Night (Perry) Sure why not? Derry4lyfe asks *puts finger gun to head and pretends to shoot himself*; Who do you love from the game? Answer truthfully. (dawn) In a way I love everyone on the show8:17Shovel Night (Dakota) THEY MEAN IN A RELATIONSHIP WAY YOU FUCKING IDIOT8:18Superdawnfan (dawn) as in I feel all lives are worth something would rather I die then them care for thier happiness and wellbeing not all in relationship ways but the real question is who I don't love on the show out of contestants anyways (dawn) I know but that is not the definition of love (dawn) that's attraction and stong liking the only people here I can really say I don't love are Courtney Sammy and Leonard I guess8:19Shovel Night (Perry) I'm uninterested now (Perry) Next8:20Superdawnfan (dawn) ok but if they need to know I admit to having my crushes but do love ryan most8:20Ryantprewitt (ryancat) :)8:20Shovel Night (Perry) Shut up I don't care. (Perry) Next question is from DisneyFanDreamworksCanSuckADickFrozenWasTheBestMovieEver. Dawn. I think you should've won. Do you agree Jo and Sammy weren't deserving of the win?8:25Superdawnfan (dawn) Very much, I do but I didnt want or need it as much as the other two did so in a way I'm glad they won just didn't think it was right (dawn) next?8:28Shovel Night (Perry) And final. Hi asks; Are you and Ryan planning on marrying? Having kids?8:29Ryantprewitt (ryancat) :D (ryancat) :')8:29Superdawnfan (dawn) if our relationship develops enough don't want to rush to much (dawn) in an alternate universe where I was rushed to say my feelings and let everything out I might've got married right away and being a different species doubt we're able to have kids8:31Shovel Night (Perry) Well he has a penis (perry) I assume (perry) So you'd be able to.8:32Superdawnfan (dawn) bestiality cross breeds don't happen as far as I'm aware8:32Shovel Night (perry) Have you seen Bojack Horseman?8:33Superdawnfan (dawn) have you seen real life?8:34Shovel Night (perry) Yeah but fuck you. Moving on to the needed questions. Who did you hate out of everyone?8:35Superdawnfan (dawn) eh leonard most (dawn) actually no amy8:35Shovel Night (Perry) Oh you'll love the finale. Anyways. Favorite person?8:38Superdawnfan (dawn) Ryan duh then Perry then Jo then shawn then lindsay then dave then Noah then scott then izzy (dawn) then dakota then um tyler then leonard then sammy then amy (dawn) out of contestants but if you want to know in real life I need to meet some more people before I know for sure (dawn) next?Ryantprewitt has left the chat. 8:42Shovel Night (Perry) Would you do the show again?8:43Superdawnfan (dawn) but right now I'd really prefer to take a break8:43Shovel Nightbrb imma get icecream8:44Superdawnfan (dawn) I might later depending mostly if I had to gonna ask why shawn or I think why we were eliminated?Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. 8:45Ryantprewitt (ryancat) *smiles and understands about having to work their relationship up*8:48Shovel Night (Perry) Shawn? No. You? Yeah sure why not? (Perry) Why do you think you were eliminated? (Perry) Oh yeah. I fucking know why (Perry) So asking you is useless (Perry) Because you've said it before in this SAME FUCKING EPISODE8:50Superdawnfan (dawn) thought you were required now I said why (dawn) but maybe shawn needs to guess why he was unpopular8:51Shovel Night (Perry) No thanks. He's boring. And I know why. He was a crazy zombie fucker. Now please go to the peanut gallery.8:53Superdawnfan (dawn) *walks down to gallery* sorry (dawn) was only trying to help8:54Shovel Night (Perry) It's fine. I know. Just don't please. Thanks :) (perry) Next up8:55Superdawnfan (chris) gettting to amy I want the final interviews to go to the F2 to be special reward like a consolation prize for sammy8:56Shovel Night (Perry) Oh. Alright. Next up was GOING to be the finale but CHRIS decided he WONT be a dick today. Next up is Amy. (Amy) *getting taken in by multiple gaurds and plicemen**police men* (Amy) *they remove the mask on her face and aim guns at her head* Forgive them. I "accidentally" killed like five of their guys on the way here. (Perry) Welp. I won't keep the Peanut Gallery waiting. I know they have a lot. So Peanut Gallery? Any Questions?9:01Superdawnfansend9:02Shovel Nightno thanks9:03Superdawnfan (tyler) PLEASE AMY DO SOMETHING GO UNDER DAVE'S CUSTOM LIE DETECTOR (dave) and state the real reason you hate your sister9:04Shovel Night (Amy) No thanks. *the gaurds put their hands on the triggers* Okay fine. *they take her under it* What was the question again?9:06Superdawnfan (tyler) REAL reason you that caused you to hate your sis as much as you do?9:08Shovel Night (Amy) Because I want to be better. And I am now. But originally we were equal. I hated it. So I made her life fucked. Problem solved.9:09Superdawnfan (tyler) but why her specifically are you really better or just want to put someone down since it's not you and makes you feel better?Ryantprewitt has left the chat. 9:10Shovel Night (Amy) She's my sister. I wanted to be the better sister. Jesus Christ what are you retarded?9:12Superdawnfan (tyler) you're parents disowned you you didn't look good on television and now are nationally hated better sister? lol9:13Shovel Night (Amy) Fuck yourself. Next question please.9:13Superdawnfan (dave) why do you think you were eliminated and 5 contestants you hate most besides sammy?9:15Shovel Night (Amy) I dunno. I guess I was just a threat or something.9:16Superdawnfan (dave) let's see the results9:17Shovel Night*lieZ* (stop) AN AFTERMATH WILL NOW RESUME (stop) (dave) um according to the lie detector amy (dave) wait why do you look so nervous?8:17Shovel Night (amy) I'm not (Amy) At all (Amy) Fucking idiot.8:18Superdawnfan (dave) anyway according to the lie detector you haven't told a single truth (dave) or even part of it (dave) just full out lies8:19Shovel Night (amy) Well that sucks. Done now. Move on8:19Superdawnfan (dawn) WAIT ONE LAST QUESTION8:20Ryantprewitt (ryancat) I never lie. :) *smiles a delightful grin*8:20Shovel Night (Amy) No one cares, Ryan.8:21Superdawnfan (dawn) How'd it feel to come on the show to upstage your sister only to be upstaged by her abuse her your entire life accusing others of your crimes getting karmic payback by being framed for most crimes or taking the blame even when it evidently wasn't you humiliated on TV live national be disowned by your parents and lose any pride possible since everything was crushed in front of you (dave) and what were the real answers to those other questions8:22Ryantprewitt (Sammy) *feels like she is being pushed around by everyone*8:23Shovel Night (Amy) I have the right to not answer your stupid as shit question.8:24Superdawnfan (dawn) Oh really I thought that was the only way to avoid being locked in (dave) to participate in this aftermath but wanna go back to prison fine by me8:26Shovel Night (Amy) Well you're not in next season so fuxk you*fuck8:26Ryantprewitt (ryancat) Yah. All you do is be rude to people, call security on the guests after your done talking to them, curse, and humiliate everyone in public!8:26Superdawnfan (dave) dawn isn't I am8:27Shovel Night (Amy) I don't give a shit, Dave8:27Superdawnfan (dave) and that's because as a semi finalist she was given a choice you wouldn't understand8:27Shovel Night (Amy) And shit up, Ryan.*ShutIm so good at typing8:28Superdawnfan (dave) low life forms like you have no idea how easy life can be if you were someone important and not a threat to everyone but mostly themselves pushing themselves away from everyone AMy or is it just that everyone rightfully hates you (dave) since she's refusng to answer clearly this is a waste of time take her back to her cell8:30Shovel Night (Perry) You aren't the host, stringbean.8:30Superdawnfan (dave) I may not be8:30Shovel Night (Perry) Make Amy fuck off. (amy) *gets taken by the police and shit* * Next guest. The less angry sister. Samey. *9:24ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Boo! Meanie! *9:25Superdawnfan she did play dirty * all because of her bf *9:25Ryantprewitt *waves to everyone with a smile just forgetting about first season* *9:26Superdawnfan you deserved second *9:27ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Wait, she had a boyfriend? I'm blanking on who it was. (using her forgetfulness as an excuse for things I don't know ) *9:27Superdawnfanlol * YES ME *9:28ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Oh yeah. Sorry Larry. *9:28Shovel Night Hello, Samey. Are you ready for your questions? And for Leonard to shut the fuck up? *9:28Superdawnfan AND YOU FLIRTED WITH HER RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME WHEN YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND AND KNEW SHE HAD A BOYFRIEND * IT'S LARRY I MEAN LEONARD DAMN IIT SHE'S GOT ME DOING IT *9:28Ryantprewitt *sighs sadly* I know. I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings or play dirty. I had to though because I was in Leonard's alliance and I am in love with him. * and Yes, I'm ready for the questions. *9:29ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy The makes one of us. I guess it's impressive being able to love whizzy though. *9:30Shovel Night Any questions, Peanut Gallery? *9:30Superdawnfan My question is leonard never asked you to manipulate lindsay he just tried allying with her and you posed as her best friend using her he never asked you to do this you kept everything from her my question is how is that leonard's fault?!| *9:31Ryantprewitt As long as my bratty ass f**k sister Amy isnt around, I'll be comfortable answering the questions and talking about the competition. *9:31ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy She's not. *9:31RyantprewittStupid lag *9:32Shovel Night She won't until next season. *9:32ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Tyson has a good question though. I'm kind of wondering that myself. *9:36Superdawnfanryan ;ag or afk? **lag *9:37ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy The mind can be manipulated into wanting to do things under the assumption that someone wants something from them, even if they don't. For example, the early US government elected George Washington, assuming he desired leadership and power. *9:37RyantprewittI'm not really afk. XD *I'm just typing in a long answer to the question given. *9:37ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoyWhat does that stand for? *9:38Superdawnfanaway from keyboard *9:38ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoyOh. Thanks. *9:38Shovel NightWe learned something today, children. *9:39ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoyOr at least the most childish person here learned something! *9:39Ryantprewitt Good. Anyways, Tyler..... I wasn't really trying to use or manipulate her. You see, Leonard was the leader of my alliance. When she got into our alliance, I wanted to become bffs with Lindsay and we would both have a great time together. Me and her have a lot of similarities and I wanted to develop my friendship with Lindsay and we both could've probably made it farther. Sadly, however, Leonard had other intentions and kicked her out of the alliance. He wanted me to vote for Lindsay and even though I was really saddened to do so, I had to so I wouldn't disappoint him since he was my love interest. *9:39Shovel NightThat would be me, Cody. *9:39Superdawnfan I wanted more allies and yes I went and stabbed linds in the back but not ONCE did I ask you too * you didn't even know I wanted her gone don't shift it * I took the fall for you *9:40Shovel NightOh shit I have to sleep. It's past my bedtime. *9:40Superdawnfan doesn't mean blame me